


Dark Queens

by Hieiko



Series: Celestial Princesses [4]
Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in a dark universe, Hotaru and Chibiusa could not remain apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Queens

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days_exchnge, for rhap_chan's theme # 27, "corseted".

In another life, they would have been childhood friends. A sickly little girl and her cheerful friend. They would have been called "Hotaru and Chibiusa"... would have grown to become powerful Sailor Senshi.

Instead, darkness took over them, and they became queens of the world.

Mistress Nine believes she made the right decision in not pursuing the world's destruction. Now she sits on a throne, with Dark Lady sitting on a similar throne at her left. Their long black and pink hair pool on the floor, but never entangle. The space between them is too wide for that. They are never close to one another in public.

That luxury is only allowed behind closed doors.


End file.
